Laughter
by Fairedenale
Summary: A little Shino and Naruto moment after the episode 'Laughing Shino', and what I think could have transpired between them on their way back home, given their history and rank in the villagers' eyes.


Naruto watches the old man as he dances around in fascination. Around him, all the funeral-goers are laughing together and holding each other. Naruto looks at them and smiles. After a while, he too joined in the fun.

"Say, while you were posing as the old man, did you really come up with that? I mean seriously, all that dongity ding, that bongity bing was yours?" Naruto asks on their way back to Konoha. Shino quickly grabs Naruto and brings him closer.

"Not a word," he warns. "It never happened, understand?" Naruto stares at him, freaked out; silently wishing Shino would let him go.

"Right, never happened, got it," Naruto replies.

"Good," Shino says, letting go of his comrade. Naruto watches as he walks away, farther down the path.

"Shino, man, you really are a joy to work with, you know that?" he asks rhetorically.

He thinks about what transpired and sighs. A rare sad look crosses his face before disappearing, being left behind as he rushes to catch up.

They walk together for a minute in silence before Naruto speaks up.

"I won't tell anyone. I was just curious. Did you?" Shino shoots his head to him, judging whether this was going to be a problem; deeming it not to be, he answers.

Shino sighs, "Yes."

"Awesome. It was really good. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, remembering days past. A nice trip down memory lane. It must be nice to have memories like that, with you and your family, being so happy despite your life," Naruto says, the lonely expression returning to his eyes, his smile lessening.

Shino watches his companion curiously.

"Naruto." Said person stops and turns, looking at the reserved speaker. Naruto stands with his orange-clad arms clasped behind his head.

"What is it, Shino?" Shino walks up closer to him.

"What did it mean?" he asks.

"What did what mean?" Naruto replies.

"You didn't laugh at first. I saw you. No one else might have, but I did. You watched the encounter with fascination until near the end, when you joined in," Shino explains his question. Naruto looks at him softly, slight smile on his face.

"Oh, that," he says. Naruto turns his eyes to the sky. "I _was_ fascinated. To see people laughing together, so freely, for no reason except joy, no ulterior motive except to feel the happiness again. They had almost forgotten what is was like to be a family. They were just so happy to be together. He may have been doing it the wrong way, but his intentions were correct. Laughter is a sign of joy and joy is a sign of a happy family." Naruto lowers his eyes, his whimsical expression reducing to his lonely expression. "I always wondered what it was like to joke with the people you love around you. I've never had anyone to laugh with," he clarifies, turning his eyes to Shino. "A family laughing together is something I've never experienced, so yeah, I'm going to be fascinated. I was able to _witness_ it firsthand."

Naruto stops talking and continues walking. Shino watches him and slowly follows behind him. A few moments later, Naruto feels Shino's hand slip into his.

"You should have been born into the Abarame clan. You might have gotten our sense of humour," Shino whispers.

"Like that?" Naruto asks, talking about what transpired earlier. Shino shakes his head.

"Please don't tell anyone I actually said something funny. My own parents might think there is something wrong with me." Naruto quietly laughs.

"There isn't anything wrong with being able to make people happy," he mutters, tightening his grip on Shino's hand, making a point and letting him know the gesture was appreciated. A small, hidden smile worked its way onto Shino's lips.

"I think this mission was good for both us," he whispers. Naruto nods. "Thanks Naruto."

"Right back at ya."

The two walk back to Konoha, not once releasing their hands until they could see the gates of the village.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. This is just my thoughts on that episode. I loved it so much. Please, review. Much appreciated if you do. Love ya!**


End file.
